


Branded

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: The scar on tilly's wrist cause people not to trust her; where she got the scarf.Canon divergence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Branded

Tilly fiddled with the sleeve on her wrist, a habit she'd had since soon after she'd gotten the burnt red scar. It hurt when air touched it. Sometimes it hurt for no reason. She was a child and she was in pain. And this scar had taken her father. It'd taken her childhood. It'd taken her trust in people. Back and forth back and forth nwver quite pushing the scarf off wrist. Being careful. 

"Tilly, you can't keep running away." Detective Weaver. He was right. She had nowhere to go. But she couldn't stay either. 

"They won't miss me, detective." They'd seen the scar. They'd asked her to leave. So she had. It kept happening. She didn't mean to scare people off. She wasn't a murderer. She was a child. She'd been a victim. But it didn't matter. People were afraid. Scared she'd try to talk other kids into doing terrible things. Scared she'd hurt someone. 

He felt bad for the girl. She didn't deserve this. But nothing could be done. 

"I'm sure they will, c'mon you can sit in my office until someone picks you up."   
Tilly agreed and sat in the office. She liked it here. She always ran straight to the pokice station. She knew she'd get caught there, and sent back or sent to a different home. But it was familar. The only place left that was. She couldn't handle the hospital and someone had moved into her and papa's old house. She would loiter around until she realkzed the someone was one of the people that had killed him. She couldn't handle being anywhere near there. 

No one came. Tilly hadn't expected anything different. 

Detective Weaver sighed. "Alright, sure you're hungry. I'll get you something to eat." He left out that he was gling to make a phone call to see where the bloody hell her foster parents were at the moment. Did they not ntpice she'd been gone for hours? There hadn't been any calls of a missing child.   
He called them. Thry admitted they'd kicked her out. And exained thwir reasons. Detective Weaver sighed again. Tilly wasn't a bad kid.   
"Let me guess, movong again?" Tilly took the sandwhich. 

Detective Weaver nodded. Tilly moved her sleeve up a bit and showed him, she winced as the elemwnts touched it. "This is why." 

"What is that?" He'd seen the mark of this cult before. On her father, but he'd no jdea Tilly had it too. 

"You investigated my father's murder, what'd you think?" 

"That was ruled accidental," detective weavwr knew Tilly didagreed with the ruled cause of death. 

"Call it what you will, mark of the coven of the eight. They branded us both. He died. And now somehow I'm considered dangsrous." 

"You're a child,"

"Twll that to the last 5 homes i've been in that claimed I ran away." 

"You keep it covered, i saw that wince." He paused there'd ddfintley been mlre than 5. "There's been mlre than 5."

"I try. But my sleeves roll up pretty easily. And i can't shake the habit of touching it. I did run away some." 

"I have an idea," detextice weaver rummahed around hisbdesk drawers and handed the young girl a scarf. 

"This might keep it covered better." 

"Why do you have a scarf in your desk?" Detective weaver didn't answer rhe question. He wasn't sure. 

"Thanks detective." 

"And you don't habe to run away to come visit. Try to stay out of trouble would you?"   
Tilly agreed and someone came to take her to yet anothwr foater home. She did manage to keep the brand covered for a while thanks to the scarf.


End file.
